


College Days

by E_Ng714



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron reconnects with an old college roommate on a case.  Spencer’s instinct tells him they shared more than bunk beds and a bathroom. The reaction is unlike anything Aaron or the team has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roomate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tifer14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/gifts).



> This little Ficlet came to me, inspired by Tifer14's "I know what you did that summer." I've switched the roles though. A little comedy, a little sex, a lot of drama! Kudos and Comments Please!

They had been in Cincinnati for a few hours working on a serial rape case. Spencer had noticed the Police Captain staring at his lover since they got there. Aaron had noticed it too.

 

Aaron bided his time. He was sure that this captain, who played football for West Point, then after his service went on to play in the NFL for a three season as a free safety (statistics supplied by Morgan), would eventually say what he had to say to him.

 

“Excuse me. Agent Hotchner?” He finally worked up the nerve to say the next day.

 

Hotch, Reid and the rest of the team had just arrived that morning and were having casual discussion about the case over coffee.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I know this is off topic, but...do you know someone named Canute Erikson?” he finally asked.

 

Aaron’s face lit up in surprise. “Of course! We were roommates. How do you know him?”

 

“Well he’s…” he hesitated. “Oh what the hell. He’s my partner.”

 

The whole unit did that kind of _ohhhh_ , whenever there was an awkward moment.

 

“Yes, he saw you on tv one time, the case in Iowa. He went on and on about you  after that,” he chuckled. “When I saw you yesterday I had to be sure that it was you, so I went home and asked him.”

 

“So how is Erik?” Aaron asked, not out of typical politeness but out of genuine interest.

 

“He’s doing well. He has a practice up here with a few other partners.”

 

“Law practice?”

 

Everyone turned to see Spencer Reid there, forgotten about in the corner, absorbing information. His lips were pursed slightly and his eyebrow was raised.

 

“Oh, no. He’s a Doctor. Orthopedics and Sports Medicine. As a matter of fact, that’s how we… never mind. Time for that later.”  The captain, named Stephen York, handed Aaron a card. “He said to give you a call but if not to leave him a suggestion.”

 

Aaron did something that completely shocked the team. He did something he almost never did.

 

He laughed.

 

Aaron Hotchner _laughed_.  And not just a small chuckle either. He actually tilted his head back with a full on guffaw, showing his dimples. The team just stared at him as if he had just admitted to being the Zodiac killer. Then he picked up a post-it and scribbled something on it and handed it to Captain York. The captain chuckled, and put the post-it in his pocket before leaving the room.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Aaron turned to his team that stood there, still staring, waiting for him to answer. Rossi’s question.

 

“Oh, Erik was my old roommate from college,” Aaron replied nonchalantly.

 

“I thought his name was Canute,” Spencer commented.

 

“He prefers not be be referred to as Canute,” Aaron explained.

 

“Is his family from Denmark?” Spencer asked, not able to stop himself from all the questions.

 

“Actually Sweden.” Everyone turned toward the voice to see a man, tall, thin and blonde standing in the door frame.  His eyes were as blue as the sky, his features chiseled and delicate.

 

A older, blonde version of Spencer Reid.


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out to a bar to hear stories of Aaron in college from Erik. Sufficed to say, Spencer is not pleased with the trip down memory lane.

“Hello all, I’m Erik. When Stephen told me that Aaron Hotchner was in town I found that I simply had to stop by. How have you been Aaron? Still trying to conquer the world?”

 

Aaron laughed. _Again_. He walked towards Erik and instead of shaking his hand, he fucking _hugged_ him. Aaron, his Aaron had his arms around some Swedish Doctor, a pale imitation of himself.

 

So Aaron had a type? That was evident. _No_ , Spencer thought. _There’s no guarantee that Aaron and Erik slept together. It’s not like he would admit that in public._ But Spencer knew he was kidding himself.

Aaron went around the room and introduced the team, Spencer watched as Erik shook everyone’s hand. Aaron came to him last.

 

“And this,” Aaron said, indicating Spencer. “Is our resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid.”

 

 Spencer flinched, but waited a few seconds too long before offering his usual half wave instead of taking Erik’s hand. Erik pretended not to notice. They locked eyes, Spencer was an expert at microexpressions, and he knew he was being studied, the doctor was looking him up and down and Spencer could tell that Erik knew about him and Aaron.

 

“Are you a psychiatrist?” Erik asked.

 

“No I’m not,” Spencer answered. “But I have three PhD’s one in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as 5 master’s degrees, including one in psychology…” Spencer rattled off his other degrees and accolades. The team was looking at him, trying to figure out his angle but Spencer couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Wow,” Erik said when he was finished. “I’m just a dumb doctor, I feel a little inadequate.” Everyone in the room, including Aaron, laughed. Spencer flushed, not feeling that anything was funny. In fact, he felt that everyone was laughing at him.

 

“Excuse me,” he said and stalked out of the room. He heard Morgan saying something about a ‘coffee fix’.  

 

“Spence?”

 

Spencer didn't even turn around when JJ called his name. He focused on pouring his coffee, like it was the most important thing in the world right now.

 

“Are you OK?”

 

Spencer flinched. JJ knew that he hated that question.

 

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Spence-”

 

Spencer strode out of the room before she could finish.

 

The case was wrapping up. Spencer had narrowed down a geographic profile, and correctly predicted that the UnSub was heading for the Canadian border. US Marshals picked him up right outside of Detroit and he was due to arrive the next morning for interrogation. With the case nearly wrapped up and the UnSub in custody, the team decided to go to a bar, and invited Stephens and Erik to come with them. Spencer’s first instinct was to decline, but he didn’t want Aaron alone with the Swedish doctor.

 

They met at the bar. Spencer was too late to sit beside Aaron, so he was stuck wedged between JJ and Morgan.

 

“So Erik, you have to spill,” Garcia started. “What was Aaron like in college?”

 

“Well,” Erik started. “Serious, focus, intense.”

 

“So basically nothing’s changed,” Rossi observed and everyone laughed, except Spencer.

 

“So what’s with the post-its?” Morgan asked.

 

“Well, Aaron and I were on different schedules. So if he had a concern, or a ‘helpful hint’ he would leave a post it on my desk with a suggestion. I still remember the first one. It said _Getting in the habit of making a bed leads to better organization because it forces you to get up earlier to make it to class on time, therefore you will go to bed earlier and not fall asleep to the television_.”

 

“Wow,” JJ said. “So what was that, like four suggestions?”

 

“Actually five,” Spencer spoke up.  Spencer was about to speak again when Erik brought up another note. This one was about pressing ‘snooze’ on the alarm clock. He hadn’t interrupted Spencer but he was still extremely annoyed.

 

“I didn’t mind that his first class was two hours before mine,” Aaron said. “But I did mind that he pressed the snooze button an average of seven times at eight minute intervals.”

 

Erik shared a few more examples, keeping the team in stitches. Aaron didn’t seem the least bit uncomfortable, who apparently knew all about them.

 

“So how long did you guys live together?” Kate asked. Spencer stiffened. He didn’t like the way that sounded.

 

“Well it was sophomore year when we first bunked on campus. The next year, we got an apartment together and lived there for the junior and senior year. He was pre-law and I was pre-med. It was just more convenient. We rarely saw each other and as long as things were done his way, we lived in harmony.”

 

 _Three years_. Aaron and this Swedish knockoff lived together for three fucking years?

 

Spencer stood up abruptly. “Well, as much as I enjoy this reminisce, I confess I must be getting to bed. Tomorrow, we have to interview a serial killer that I located trying to leave the country with my geographic profile. I regret that I cannot indulge your trip down memory lane any longer.” Spencer hadn’t meant to say that, he had planned on saying he was tired and that it was nice to meet Erik, but it wasn’t. Now the whole team along with Erik and Stephen were staring at him. Aaron had that _look_ on his face. The one he got when they were arguing and Spencer crossed the line with one of his comments.

 

Spencer got back to his hotel room, took a long shower and waited for Aaron pacing the room. He knew he was acting like an ass but he couldn’t help himself. All he could picture was Aaron bent over Erik on the bottom bunk, fucking that Swedish doctor like only Aaron could, panting and sweating. Then when they moved into their own apartment he pictured them in bed together, that damned Swede calling out Aaron’s name in his slight accent which he had retained, as Aaron pushed his knees to his chest and fucked him into the mattress. Oh sure, the apartment was two bedrooms, but only for show. Yeah, they had a relationship in college. Aaron had stated that he and Haley broke up during freshman year, since they went to two different colleges and Haley wasn’t liking the long distance relationship. Aaron had never came out and said that he’d had another male lover, but he was way too familiar with the process the first time they  made love.

 

Spencer heard someone outside his hotel room. He always gave Aaron a key to his room, in case he wanted to spend the night which he usually didn’t unless an UnSub or LEO had pissed him off and he wanted to blow off some steam. They never had sex, though. Maybe a hand job or blow job to get him to relax, but Aaron didn’t think it was appropriate to have sex while out on a case.

 

Aaron opened the door and stepped through, his eyes a dark as polished jet, and his face as hard as flint. He wasted no time in confronting Spencer.

 

“You want to tell me what the hell that was?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like the story! Next up, Spencer confronts Aaron about just what was his relationship with Erik was.


	3. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer demands answers from Aaron.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“Stop!” Aaron said, holding up his hand. “You acted like a first rate ass tonight. Why?”

 

“How so?” Spencer demanded.

 

“You were very rude to Erik tonight. There was no cause for that.”

 

“Oh really? You bring your ex lover to dinner to prance around in my face, talking about the ‘good old days’ and I’m supposed to have no reason to be upset?”

Aaron folded his arms and studied Spencer. “Ah, now I see. You’re jealous.”

 

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Very perceptive Aaron,” Spencer spat sarcastically.

 

“Spencer, there’s no need to be jealous. That was over twenty years ago.”

 

“Well I have some questions for you.”

 

Aaron looked at him sideways. “Why?  I don’t ask about your past relationships, do I?”

 

“So it was a relationship?”

 

Aaron sighed, suddenly looking very weary. “Spencer, you get three questions.”

 

“Were you lovers?”

 

Aaron nodded. “Yes we were Spencer.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Two and a half years. We started sleeping together about six months after we became roommates. We moved off campus the next year and lived together for the next two years.”

 

Spencer raised his eyebrow, wanted more elaboration. “It was more physical than anything,” Aaron continued. “Our schedules were hectic. He was studying to get into Medical School, and I was trying to get into Law School. We were there for each other, as a stress relief.”

 

“So you didn’t have any feelings for him?”

 

“I didn’t say that, Spencer.”

 

“So you were in love with him!” Spencer accused.

 

“I didn’t say that either.”

 

“Well what are you saying?” Spencer was louder now, almost yelling.

 

“Keep your voice down please.”

 

“Why? You think the whole team doesn’t know that we’re fucking?”

 

Aaron glared at him. “ _What_ did you just say?”

 

“Oh, I think you heard me. No strings, just sex right? That’s the way you like it. I’m just an American version of your Swedish doctor aren’t I?”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron warned. “That’s enough. You're way out of line.”

 

“No, it’s _not_ enough. Tell me Aaron, was he your first? He was, wasn’t he?”

 

“Even though you have surpassed your three questions, the answer is yes. He wasn’t the first person I had sex with, that’s Haley as you know; but he was my first male lover.”

 

That fact, more than anything, devastated Spencer.

 

“So how many-”

 

“Stop,” Aaron cut Spencer off. “No more questions You've had more than three and I will not be manipulated by  you.”

 

“Really? Wouldn’t want to reveal any more secrets, would you? Like how you replaced your Swedish doctor with me. So I guess you have  a type?”

 

“Spencer-”

 

Spencer, stepped closer, his voice low and dripping with menace. “So tell me Aaron, who was better in bed? Was his ass tighter? Did he ride your cock better?  Did he suck your dick, lick your balls and swallow you down like me?” Spencer found he couldn't stop himself.

 

“Spencer!” Aaron snapped. “That’s enough!” Spencer had definitely crossed the line. Two angry red spots appeared on Aaron’s face, one on each cheek.

 

“Now who’s raising their voice?”

 

“Reid,” Aaron’s voice was low and dangerous. “I think I’ll turn in. Call me when you’re ready to apologize for acting like a complete jackass, and not a moment before,” Aaron warned as he left, closing the door loudly behind him.

 

Spencer flopped back on the bed, squeezing his eyes tight to contain the angry tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now! How will Spencer make amends? Next up, Aaron tries to see things from Spencer's point of view and Spencer has a very interesting conversation.


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reflects on Spencer's reaction and the history of their relationship.

Aaron stormed back to his room. What the hell had gotten into Spencer? Why had he gotten so jealous over Erik? That was college, decades ago. Spencer was never jealous over Haley, and they were not only married for almost 20 years but had a child together. It just didn’t seem logical, and Spencer was always logical. At least, almost always.

Truth be told, Aaron and Erik’s relationship was almost entirely physical. He was a good roommate, considerate and tolerant of Aaron’s need for constant control. And he was also a willing partner when Aaron needed a release from his stressful college days. After returning from home visits and fighting with his father, he usually de-stressed by fucking Erik into the mattress. As a matter of fact, the relationship was pretty one sided. Aaron had intervened on a situation on Erik’s behalf once and Erik had been grateful, and their physical relationship had began a few weeks after that. After graduation, they parted ways on friendly terms as Aaron went to law school at Georgetown and Erik went to medical school at the University of Pennsylvania. They exchanged a few emails but after Aaron and Haley got back together their communication ceased. He hadn’t seen, or barely even thought about Erik since then.

 

Spencer seemed to be hung up on the fact that Erik was Aaron’s first (and only, which he did NOT know and would only make the situation worse) male lover. Aaron hadn’t even thought about being with another man since, until Spencer. His chestnut locks, slender build, soft alto voice, and supple pink lips crept into his thoughts long before his divorce.

 

He had come to Spencer’s apartment the night after rescuing him from Tobias Hankel, and stayed with Spencer, holding him as he shouted through his nightmares. If only he had stayed a few more times, instead of letting Haley’s complaints get to him, the whole addiction may have been avoided. But he never forgave himself, or Gideon, for abandoning Spencer and making him deal with it on his own.

 

They grew closer and closer,  after that. Spencer spent a lot of time with him after Foyet killed Haley, comforting him though his nightmares. They grew closer, became more affectionate, even taking the first tentative steps before a relationship. They had several ‘dates’ where Spencer would come over and they would have dinner and movie while kissing and touching on the couch. They were just talking about making it official; but when Prentiss returned everything was ruined. Spencer was angry, and turned his rage from Emily and JJ to Aaron. He stated that he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone he didn’t trust. Aaron nodded and accepted his position, begrudgingly.  Then Beth happened. Aaron could tell that Spencer was hurt that Aaron had moved on so quickly, but he ignored it, after all Spencer had ended it, not him.

 

Then Maeve happened. Aaron was completely surprised that Spencer had found a girlfriend, and more than a little jealous. Aaron sulked, his mood soured and Beth suffered for it, Aaron being too distracted by what was going on with Spencer to take an interest in sex. He wanted to be there for Spencer after Maeve was killed, but Spencer gave him the cold shoulder, turning instead to Rossi. Aaron couldn’t help but feel jealous again, he wanted to be the one Spencer came to for comfort, and no one else. But he no longer had the right to such intimacy from Spencer, he had sacrificed that supposedly for his greater good.

 

A few months later, when Beth got the job offer in Hong Kong, he told her to take it without hesitation or regret. He was trying to figure out a way to reconnect with Spencer, not quite having worked out a plan when Spencer was shot in Texas. He had shown up at Spencer’s apartment that night and confessed everything, telling Spencer he loved him and that he better not ever leave him. Spencer told Aaron that he loved him too and that he had been honest about his feelings about him with Maeve, and she was helping him work through it. She had accepted that Spencer might always be in love with Aaron, and didn’t judge him for it. After she died, guilt caused him to turn against Aaron’s comfort. Finding out that Aaron had been in love with him for eight years, and never stopped loving him was somewhat shocking  to Spencer, and Spencer had been in love with Aaron for even longer.

 

The sex was incredible. Aaron had never experienced anything like it. Spencer was both willing and wanton, he like it intense and encouraged Aaron’s aggressive streak, which he had to curb for Haley and Beth.  Erik had been willing but it wasn’t the same.

 

And now this. Their relationship was just a month shy of a year and this was threatening to tear apart what Aaron had waiting too many years for. They hadn’t had such a serious fight since…

 

_Oh shit._

 

It was New Orleans, and Spencer had run into that FBI Academy flunkey Ethan. He had invited Spencer to hear him play at his jazz club and Spencer had invited Aaron to come with him, and he had coldly declined. He spent several hours analyzing Ethan’s motivations, and decided to show up at the club just in case. He stayed in the back, watching Spencer and Ethan talk after his last set over drinks. That’s right, Spencer like brandy. That hungry look Ethan had in his eyes when he talked to Spencer boiled Aaron's blood, and he had a mind to wring his sleazy little neck. He instead sat in a dark corner of a bar and watched the two of them while nursing several drinks of his own.  He left right before Spencer did, thinking he hadn’t been spotted.

 

He should have known better. Spencer showed up at his room that night asking him if he had enjoyed the show or if he had only showed up afterwards to spy on him. Aaron didn’t even try to lie, telling Spencer he couldn’t stand the thought of Ethan eying him like a snake eyes a rabbit. Spencer had laughed and Aaron had apologized; Spencer had given him reason to be confident that he had no interest in Ethan, by way of an incredible blow job.

 

Now that the shoe was on the other foot, Aaron could totally understand how Spencer was feeling. After all, he had talked and laughed and with his ex lover right in front of Spencer. If Spencer had done that to him, he might have acted the same way, or worse.

 

Aaron pondered his next move. He wouldn’t apologize to Spencer, but he would let Spencer know that he understood how he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you now, if you're looking for Aaron to come crawling back to Spencer with an apology, that will not be happening. Next up, Spencer has an unexpected conversation about Aaron's past relationship.


	5. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has an unexpected conversation.

Spencer was on his third cup of coffee, as he waited on the team to get back. During the night the UnSub had managed to escape, killing one of the US Marshals and was holed up in a diner with twenty hostages. Aaron, Morgan, and JJ were on the scene, trying to get the UnSub to surrender and Kate had gone with Dave to the UnSub’s apartment. Spencer was updating the department on the UnSub’s profile and informing them on what was likely to happen next. He’d barely had time to think on what happened the previous day.

 

“That was some stunt you pulled last night.”

 

Spencer turned to see Stephen, the police captain and Erik’s partner leaning in the door. He stepped inside and closed the door.

 

“Excuse me?” Spencer answered, indignant.

 

“I think you heard me.”

 

“This is none of your business,” Spencer warned.

 

“Oh, but it is Dr. Reid,” Stephen countered. “Do you know how Erik felt last night after you left? He apologized to Aaron, blaming the entire incident on himself.”

 

Spencer was about to interject but Stephen wouldn’t be stopped. “He was up all night, worrying about whether he had ruined your relationship. He didn’t mean any harm. He wanted to call Aaron, and you to apologize, but  I told him that he had nothing to apologize for, he had done nothing wrong and that you needed to grow the hell up.”

 

“What did you say to me?” Spencer demanded.

 

“You heard me. I think this team coddles you, and lets you have your little emotional tantrums without confronting you on it, which has led to you developing a pretty mean streak-”

 

“That’s not true-”

 

“Furthermore, I think that the fact that Aaron had been with another man besides you bothered you and you lashed out, taking it out on him. However, that is none of my business. Erik, however is my business. He was so excited to see Aaron yesterday, just as roommates. You have no idea of their history do you?”

 

Spencer flushed, the coffee cup trembling in his hands.

 

“Erik was dating a guy in college who was very jealous and abusive. He accused Erik of having a crush on Aaron, and demanded that he find another roommate, or move in with him. He came home pretty messed up one night, and Aaron demanded to know what happened and who had done that to him but Erik wouldn’t tell him. Aaron began walking him to all his classes and to and from his night job at the library. However, one night Aaron had a late study group and couldn’t walk Erik home. Erik’s boyfriend had been stalking the two of them, trying to get to Erik, but not willing to confront Aaron. When Aaron didn’t show up to walk Aaron home he saw his chance. He caught Erik by surprise and nearly beat him to death, leaving him for dead behind the dumpster at the library.”

 

Spencer gasped, unable to speak.

 

“When Aaron showed up at the hospital, Erik confessed everything. Aaron felt incredibly guilty, and felt the whole thing was his fault. He went to his boyfriend’s dorm and dragged him outside and roughed him up pretty bad. Told him he would kill him if he came near Erik again. Campus security was called. Aaron went before the dean and was put on probation, nearly being kicked out of school.”

 

“I had no idea,” Spencer said quietly.

 

“Erik has a gentle and compassionate nature. He felt guilty about the whole thing, but it wasn’t over. He had nightmares, and was afraid to leave the room. He even considered dropping out of school. It was Aaron who held him at night and walked him to and from class during the day.

 

“As far as the relationship goes, it just sort of happened. Erik did have a crush on Aaron, and he finally admitted it to him. Erik felt safe with Aaron, and I think his gentle, easygoing nature was comforting to Aaron when he was stressed. It definitely is to me. When they parted ways after college, Erik was much more confident with himself.”

 

Spencer raked his hands through his hair. Dammit, he had gone off the deep end again. Whenever he was upset, he lashed out, wanting to hurt his friends as much as he was hurting.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Spencer asked.

 

“Because I want you to understand Erik,” he answered. “Erik told me all about Aaron after we got serious. I wasn’t jealous of him, I was grateful because he was there for Erik during a difficult time. I met Erik while I was playing pro football. He was one of the physicians. I wasn’t out then, and used to denying my feelings. But when I hurt my back and couldn’t play anymore, Erik was there for me. I was so depressed. Football was my life and I thought my life was over. Erik comforted me, and I fell in love with his gentle nature. He told me that it was OK if I didn’t want to come out, that he would support me either way. I knew he deserved better, so I did eventually come out. My family wasn’t happy, until they met Erik. He kind of makes it hard to not like him. I’m sure if you got to know him, you would feel the same way.”  

 

“He does sound like a nice person,” Spencer admitted. He hesitated a minute before saying “Look I want to-”

 

He didn’t get to finish his statement. Aaron and the team came in, dragging the UnSub with them.

 

Neither the police nor Aaron, Rossi, or Morgan were able to get anything out of the UnSub. He was such an an extreme misogynist that he wouldn’t even acknowledge JJ or Kate. Spencer was able to get him to open up and admit that  he was abused sexually by his mother and that was the motivation behind his killings. Stephen and Aaron watched from behind the glass.

 

“That’s amazing. How does he do that?” Stephen asked.

 

“He doesn’t look intimidating, that’s why UnSubs open up to him. But he’s actually pretty badass. He’s taken down several suspects, including getting off a head shot with his hands bound together.”

 

“Really?” Stephen was surprised. “Look Aaron, I just wanted to say thank you.”

 

Aaron turned to him. “For what?”

 

“For taking care of Erik when he needed it.”

 

“He told you that?”

 

“Yes, he did. He also told me how you risked getting kicked off of campus to teach that punk a lesson.”

  
Aaron sighed. “Well I won’t say that I regretted it. I took great pleasure in tuning him up. Made the threats by the dean worth it.” Both men laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm debating, does Spencer need to have a conversation with Erik or not? Or, does he just need to work it out with Aaron? The last chapter will definitely be with Spencer and Aaron. Let me know!


End file.
